


Never Too Old To Learn

by YanzaDracan



Category: Saving Grace (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – discussing stubborn charges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Old To Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, various producers and studio executives who make more money than I can imagine own them. I'm not making any money. Any goofs are mine.

A warm gentle breeze brushed greying hair off the broad forehead of the man sitting atop the mesa. Head leaned back, eyes closed he let go his tension and gave his worries over to beings further up the chain than himself.

He cracked one eye open when he felt the presence of another. He chuckled to himself when he noticed the pinched look on the other’s face.

“Tough one, huh?” His jocular tone broke the silence.

“It was much easier when he was a child, though he was prone to self-sacrifice even then.” The dark haired man sighed.

“Sounds like my Grace. Charges in where angels or demons fear to tread.” The smaller man rocked forward from the hearty slap on the back.

Blue eyes rolled at the colloquialisms the elder insisted on using.

“At least Grace believed. Dean would not even consider our existence until I threatened to send him back to perdition.” He sighed heavily. “I dislike such tactics, but he is stubborn in his beliefs, and will only change when there is a threat to his brother. Then there’s the whole brother thing…you do not want to get me started.”

Ignoring the other’s whining, Earl continued. “The thing with Grace, if she thinks it, she does it. Damn the consequences. I ask her to do a simple thing--next thing I know bullets are flyin’, there’s yellin’, people goin’ to jail, public figures bein’ embarrassed, followed by drinkin’, followed by sex, followed by more sex.” The deep voice trailed off as he looked up asking for the patience to guide the highly energetic woman.

“At least your charge limits her chaos to earthly concerns.” Agitated fingers fidgeted with the buttons on his trench coat.

Eyes widened in surprise. “Castiel?”

“You have not heard?” Sad blue eyes looked up.

“Whispers. My charges have kept me busier than a one legged man in a butt kickin’ contest.” He gave a toothy grin trying to lighten the mood.

“Dean’s refuses to have faith that we know what’s best. His stubborn, irreverent manner angered Uriel so much that it shed light onto the darkness that had invaded our ranks. Many were lost to the machinations of the Morning Star, but others were saved. How one human could have such an affect…” The guardian/warrior shook his head in disbelief.

“Humans are wondrous. They spread chaos and change wherever they go, and refuse to back down even against staggering odds.” Flannel covered arms spread wide as though to embrace everything.

“What you say is true. They are chaotic, messy and stubborn. Even our prophet refuses to bend to the truth.” Castiel stood so he did not have to look so far up to Earl.

Earl threw his arm around the other angel and pulled him tight to his side.

“Whose truth? Yours, mine, God’s. A prophet sees what they see, and if they help their friends along the way, then more power to ‘im. Do unto others and all that.”

Castiel tried to pull away from the over exuberant guardian.

“They would not be so scarred if they heeded our advice.” The younger argued.

“Seems he got scarred even when he did heed you.” Blue eyes narrowed at the younger man. “I know many’s the time Grace did just the opposite of what she was told, and in the end she was right. Dean?” Earl arched an eyebrow at his brother angel.

“He does what he believes to be right regardless what I say.” He sounded annoyed.

“That’s free will for you. I’d be willin’ to bet money you’ve learned more from him than from all the scroll bangin’ of the higher ups.” Earl poked him in the chest.

“Yes and it has led me to a great deal of trouble.” His forehead pulled down in a frown.

“Are you poutin’?” Earl chided.

“We do not pout.” Castiel stated flatly.

Earl eased back down on the edge of the mesa. “Sit yourself down a spell. I’ll keep you company until you’re over your snit.” Earl snickered as he pulled the smaller man down beside him.

“I will sit, but I do not pout—I contemplate.”

“And you call Dean stubborn.” Earl gave a deep belly laugh much to the consternation of his companion, who continued to pout…eeerrr contemplate.


End file.
